Summer's Bounty
by Val-Creative
Summary: Korra has never been sorry about who she is. She never should have to choose between a man or a woman to only have loved in her life. And nobody should judge her based on this.


**.**

**.**

Korra has never been sorry about who she is.

Different parts of the world viewed her as they liked. Traveling in the Earth Kingdom with Mako wouldn't raise an eyebrows, gazing in admiration, holding hands and leaning into each other. But with _Asami_ — walking the streets, embracing under a lamplight and kissing her so _fiercely_ that Korra's mouth smears all-over with her dark scarlet lipstick, feeling Asami's hand cupping over her nape and massage gently her tendons — the citizens of the Earth Kingdom mutter and tut in disapproval.

She never should have to choose between a man or a woman to only have loved.

And nobody should _judge_ her because of this.

Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and even the South Pole deep in the heart of Water Tribe's culture and traditions… it's not _perfect_. Kya said the Air Nomads truly found acceptance in love. Men with men, women with women, men and women and men… even persons who claimed to transcend the boundaries of any fixed gender. And they were annihilated.

Tenzin still holds the values of his father's home and faith, his upbringing with Avatar Aang, and practices it with the Air Acolytes. His children understand that love is unconditional and good. Ikki even announces unprompted in the middle of a family dinner she has fallen in love with another little girl from Republic City, swooning over her beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. How her smile makes all of Ikki's doubts vanish. She whines about her curfew and how she can't visit her crush. Kya sends Korra a secretive, little smile, and Korra stifles a laugh to herself as Tenzin argues over Ikki's yells.

It's time for another vacation. There's unexplored portions of the Spirit World, deep and wide, and she loves the way Asami's expression softens in awe when they witness the colorful, lively fauna and forest glowing like star-novas in the distance.

A heat creeps in, as they wander, sweltering and summery.

Pink sand molding between Asami's bare, milky toes. The skies above them like a clear turquoise. What appears to be patches of deciduous shrubs grow together, swaying and glimmering like they were all underwater. Asami curiously touches over the leaves, grinning. Korra bends over, sniffing and realizing it is _familiar_ to her.

Somehow.

A heavy, musky scent. A light sheen of moisture gathers on the silky, yellowed outer-portion. She sniffs her own fingertips covered with the sticky, wet substance, more tentative about it, and watches a beaming Asami gaze upward. This is like… …

Korra's cheeks blaze red. She squawks, rubbing her forefinger and middle finger vigorously to her pants.

Oh, _oh_ spirits…

"What's the matter?" Asami says, furrowing her brow and joining her. She's — _oh_ — Korra does her very best to push the memory of the glowing, serene forest from earlier in the day, Asami's legs twining hers, her warm skin pressing down on Korra. How Asami's breathing stuttered when she edged on pleasure, calling out Korra's name in a murmuring, _needy_ voice, rolling her naked hips over her girlfriend, Korra's palm urging and grinding up, Asami's fluids leaking copiously from her own—

"_HOO_!" Korra declares, laughing nervously and fanning her own collar. "_HA_! It sure is getting hot, huh? Let's find some shade!"

Asami hesitates before nodding, turning away with a slow-deliberate, knowing look, grabbing onto Korra's wrist.

_Goodness sake_… …

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Legend of Korra isn't mine. I am LOVING the LoK comics like Turf Wars and Ruins of the Empire not just because I get more content in general and stuff about my faves but it is unapologetically gay and we deserve this. Gays deserve to see ourselves in our faves and these wonderful and magical universes. __Okay so it is __30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does using the focus/perspective of the story. It's either gonna be canon or fanon! It is Day 3 which is "Bisexual" and Korra and Asami Sato are both canonly bisexual! I love it so much!  
_

_Along with this from the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge this is also Day 3 which is "body fluids" and this is a prompt table I'm using for June. _

_(If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)_


End file.
